Panlon's history
by Mai Shiranui1
Summary: self-describing title


The Story of Panlon~  
  
So you want to know who I am? heh..don't worry I don't mind. Not many people know of the Shenron Warrioress so I'll tell my story. My origins began at the beginning of my Time, I was born of my own Sire. My parents are unknown as far as my origin is, my adoptive father is the Holy Guardian HolyGNight, both Protector and Mikado of the Holy Kingdom. I was raised in the kingdom as one of his own, even recieving the Crescent Moon birthmark on my head. My roots were prevalent though as I grew up, I became more unpredictable and violent as I aged. Finally, it got so bad I was banished from the Kingdom never to return.  
  
It was then I discovered my Shenron birthmark on my left arm, a symbol of my evil beginnings. A band of rebels called the Dark Warriors (aka DrkS), picked me up, noticed my potential, and trained me in the basic skills of fighting. Within a month, I tired of the oppressive rule and the incompetence in the higher ranks, so I joined a military coup within the ranks with Ryu and Gotenks. Within two days, the seizure of rule was over and Ryu left, leaving me solely in charge. No longer having a purpose to continue on in the group, I left it to Gotenks in order to join another band of rebels. By this time, I had had my first child, BejitaSanX. He had my fiery blood and an attitude to destroy the world, so I left him to fend for his own. Cruel ne? ::laughs:: From there I continued on through a mess of rebel gangs, having slight romances here and there, training, and defeating leaders.  
  
It wasn't until the rebel band Chaos and Beyond, that I didn't become truly vicious. They said no rules just kill for fun..with that fact in mind, I mated then killed, a black widow Saiya-Jin brood if you will. Enjoying my new power, my Shenron mark grew and became pitch black. Whenever I was angered, it's eyes flashed a red ki and a sudden burst of energy would get me out of the situation. Unfortunately, my anger wasn't as fast as my fighting skills yet, I was conquered left and right. Keeping this in mind, I began training under Ryu and CxBGogeta (who would later turn out to be my son, a mirai version if you will). Learning new techniques each time and increasing in power, I began creating my own special techniques. One that is solely mine that I stole from my father, is probably not well known, but it is the Triple Dragon Fist. I learned that along with my birthmark, I was able to summon Shenrons within the galaxies. With knowing this, I created that new technique and used it mercilessly on my enemy.  
  
I then joined the League of Earth Warriors, who calmed my fire blood. It was then I met Malak/Id, Id whom had a fancy for the fiery CxBPanlon. I began training under him and we fell in love, unfortunately this wasn't to last. Within the time of our romance, he made me a Full Blooded Saiya- Jin, able to switch my genetics from Full Shenron to full Saiya-Jin. Not only that, but since I became a favorite fighter of his, I was made the head trainer of the Majins. (This issue will come up later.) He did love me, true enough, but he still loved another, Iana.... I have no quarrel with her now, but the jealousy that ran through me then caused me to seek out alternate mates. That was when I met Sabin, Vejitto and Roshi. They were temporary fillings for my heart, but I still desired Id. We eventually had three children, GogetaRose, ChbiRose, and Kyra Rose. All three abandoned us after our split. Feeling the tear and pain of separation, I became evil again.  
  
Hence the Majins enter the scene, with IFrit and VegetaZ taking me under their wing. Soon I proved my worth as the only female to attain rank in the Majins. I fought voraciously again, training even harder and meeting new allies such as Getto, Cloud0r, DsaGogeta, Mimic, Bra, VegeChick, Jade, and most new people. I became a secret assassin under the command of VegetaZ. Soon after, another militaristic coup took place and VegetaZ was overthrown placing GokuZ and IFrit in Place. I disliked the new leadership so I left Majins, yet kept the name due to the power attained on that name. It was then I met Zealot and Zeletria, brother and sister. Each could outdo me in sparring, yet I refused to give up. I met Gold and Delita, noticed how fast they were coming along and decided to train myself from then on.  
  
The next place I was spotted was Final Dragon, a rather new rebel group, untrained and highly susceptible to attacks from stronger guilds. It was there I met Krillin and Kai (whom is now MastrGokuh sup) anyway, I continued my training with them along with a new spy name, as FDGokuh. No one knew until I said it was me. Kai and Krillin were both surprised to find out I was a female warrior and so I offered to train them. It wasn't until later I would try to do this. Anyway, I tired of the weak so I went back to dbz as a rebel.  
  
I then met NeoVejitto, watching him, I began learning several new moves I had no clue what they were, but just mimicking him. One day he noticed and I foolishly challenged him. Biggest mistake I ever made, I got my butt whooped and a good dose of humble pie. He had no idea that I was a girl at the time though, I refused to admit being a girl because well, some guys don't spar with girls. Once he found this out, he was quite taken, hey not to mention me at the same time. I had quite a favoritism for him, so we started seeing each other, until one day we got married. We then had our first child, Lei Kei Os, child of Chaos and Vejitto. Yes I said Chaos, that is because I found out that my sole origination was chaos. Chaos and Darkness ruled my mind until I met Vejitto. From then my family expanded, getting GiKoku, Kamui, Nika, and Anime.  
  
Slightly after this, I was hacked (only 18 times) and didn't return to the sparring world for a good two years due to the little nuances that appeared here and there. In this time, I became my own ruler of my Zerg/Protoss empire and battle more with SC and SCBW. It was here I met the most fascinating war hero nicknamed Spellbound. (Fitting seeing as he's my fianceÃ© irl) His code name under Spellbound is Eric Ashira, (the RP world knows who this is better than the db world) and I plan to marry him in 2004. As for my DB heritage, I don't know who's taken over my legacy but I hope they can keep the cool and suavity that I had. (Not to mention admitting to being the biggest h-o ((not really)) and laugh at it) Now, I occasionally fight, but I dedicate myself to training those who are new to the sparring world, and to my family.  
  
~Panlon~Â® 


End file.
